Guardians of the Seasons: Seasonal Spirits
by Hel daughter of Loki
Summary: You know about Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter, but do you know of the other seasonal Guardians? Well, here are their stories. Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: You know about Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter, but do you know of the other seasonal Guardians? Well, here are their stories. **

**Genre: friendship; Adventure**

**Pairings: I'll be trying to avoid any pairings, but it may develop into Jackunzel and/or Hiccup/Merida.**

**A/N: I'll try to keep this purely friendship, but I may succumb to my inner ship lover and toss in some Jack/Rapunzel and Hiccup/Merida romance. Oh, and this is a sequel to **_**Balance **_**(even though that isn't done yet) and takes place after that story. In this story, Pitch defends dreams from the Fearlings.**

**~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~**

_The story begins with the light in your heart_

_A fantasy, a dream, a spark…_

_~The Glow_

**~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~**

Everyone knows of Jack Frost, spirit of Winter and Guardian of fun, but do you know of the other seasonal Guardians? Well, this is their story.

Long ago, the Moon brought Jack Frost to life after he drowned in a frozen lake. Soon after, the Moon created another spirit, a girl with very long, blonde hair, like the golden sun. Rapunzel became the Spirit of Spring. Next was a girl with red, curly hair, Merida, the spirit of Summer. And finally, Hiccup, a scrawny Viking from Berk with green eyes and brown hair the same color as the falling leaves of his season, Autumn.

These four spirits brought the seasons to the world, but were not believed in. Jack eventually joined the Guardians, but the others still weren't believed in. But the Moon had a plan for them.

**~O~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O**

**A/N: Short, I know. But this is only the introduction and prologue. Hopefully I'll be able to post at least chapter one before I have to leave for summer camp.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: You know about Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter, but do you know of the other seasonal Guardians? Well, here are their stories.

Genre: friendship; Adventure; slight tragedy

Pairings: I'll be trying to avoid any pairings, but it may develop into Jackunzel and/or Mericup

A/N: So, the first few chapters will be about how Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel became spirits, after that I'll get to the actual story. And, yes, they all die somehow because, well, Kali (my Dark Muse) wants some time in the spotlight.

~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~

_**Chapter one: Hiccup, spirit of Autumn**_

The Vikings of Berk had been living peacefully with dragons for several years thanks to the now sixteen year old Hiccup **(I'm just going to make them all somewhere around fifteen to seventeen). **Hiccup was, as usual, flying on Toothless. Hiccup stood up and leapt easily over a small rock overhang before landing back in the saddle.

"Good one, Toothless." Hiccup told his faithful dragon, stroking the warm scales.

Later that day, Hiccup and Toothless ate a lunch of fish on a beach, but the beach was not on Berk, as Hiccup had thought. They were on an enemy island. Suddenly, from the bushes, a group of not-too-happy looking Vikings leapt out at the intruders. Hiccup leapt to his feet.

"What are you doing on _our_ island?" one of the Vikings, who was obviously the leader, asked roughly.

"W-we got lost, we didn't know this was your island!" Hiccup told them; nervously glancing at the large axes they carried.

But the Vikings were hearing none of it. Hiccup had trespassed on _their _land, _their _beach. Trespassers had to die. One of the Vikings leapt at Hiccup, but Toothless was quicker and leapt between them. But a Monstrous Nightmare quickly attacked the Night Fury. Both dragons fought furiously, but the Nightmare had been trained for this. The Nightmare's large fangs sunk into Toothless's neck. Ruby red liquid poured from the Night Fury's throat, staining the ground with blood.

"No! Toothless!" Hiccup cried, tears beginning to flow from the green grey eyes.

Toothless clawed the Nightmare, catching the dragon's eyes. The Nightmare roared and let go, stumbling back from the dying Night Fury. Hiccup, rage filling him at the sight of his best friend lying on the ground, attacked the Vikings. But, in his rage, Hiccup had forgotten about the axes they still carried. Soon, both dragon and rider lay on the blood stained ground.

Hiccup awoke in a familiar setting. The valley where he'd found Toothless several years before. The moon shone brightly on him, explaining that he. Had. Been. Killed. Hiccup stared up at the Moon.

"But, h-how am I here?"The teenager asked.

"Because I have chosen you, Hiccup, to be the spirit of Autumn." The Moon replied.

"Wait, w-where is Toothless?" Hiccup asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

As if on cue, a large black dragon leapt out at him. Hiccup laughed as Toothless growled playfully. Then Hiccup noticed something, Toothless's tail was whole again, no longer missing a flap. And his leg, Hiccup looked down and saw that his leg was also whole again.

**~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~**

**A/N: Well, what'd ya think? Dark? Angsty? Tragic? Fine? Great? Good? Bad( if so, please review so I can improve it)? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: You know about Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter, but do you know of the other seasonal Guardians? Well, here are their stories.**

**Genre: friendship; Adventure; slight tragedy**

**Pairings: I'll be trying to avoid any pairings, but it may develop into Jackunzel and/or Mericup**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been busy with school and math tutoring Mondays-Thursday from 5:30-6:30, so I'm gonna have to limit my writing time to Fridays after 2:30, Saturday afternoon, and Sunday. So updates might continue being slow. Again, Sorry, but I'll update whenever I can. This chapter takes place during the movie.**

**O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OO~O~O~**

**Chapter 2: Rapunzel, spirit of Spring**

Rapunzel struggled as Eugene climbed through the window. She tried desperately to warn him to get away, but because of the gag around her mouth, the words were muffled and indistinguishable. Gothel came up behind Eugene and stabbed the thief in his side. Eugene gasped and fell to the ground clutching his side with both hands. Gothel stood over him.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel." Gothel admonished, stepping over Eugene and grabbing the rope that bound the princess.

Rapunzel struggled fiercely, trying desperately to get away from Gothel and heal Eugene.

"Stop struggling, Rapunzel!" Gothel growled, tugging Rapunzel towards the trapdoor.

'No!" Rapunzel shouted, getting the gag off her mouth. "I won't stop, for anything! Everything second I will fight! I will never _stop fighting you_!"

Rapunzel threw a worried glance at Eugene.

"But if you let me heal him, I will go with you, willingly."

"No, Rapunzel…don't." Eugene gasped, trying weakly to crawl to his princess.

Gothel looked at the two lovers, and made her decision.

"No." Gothel growled.

"Please! Just let me heal him!" Rapunzel cried.

But Gothel ignored her. Pascal curled up beneath Rapunzel's hair, his scales changing from green to gold to match. Gothel was just about to take her prize and leave when she decided that Rapunzel's deal was pretty good.

'I will allow you to heal that _thief_" she spat the word out as if it were poison. "on one condition. You will come with me as soon as you do!"

Rapunzel nodded and Gothel quickly placed the chains on Eugene's wrist.

"In case you get any idea to follow us!" She hissed.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, kneeling besides him.

Rapunzel grabbed her hair and was about to place it on Eugene's wound when he weakly grasped her wrists.

"Rapunzel…don't" he coughed.

"If I don't you'll die!" The princess said tearfully.

"And if you do, _you _will die."Eugene whispered.

"I don't care!" Rapunzel cried, placing her hair over the bloody wound.

'D-don't, Rapunzel." Eugene coughed.

But Rapunzel ignored him and began to sing.

"_Flower gleam and glow," _Her hair began to glow.

"_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine,_" Her hair glowed brighter.

"_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine." _Eugene's wound slowly began to heal.

Rapunzel got up and returned to Gothel.

"I will go with you now." She said sadly.

Gothel smirked and she and Rapunzel left through a trapdoor leading somewhere Eugene didn't know.

Several months later

Rapunzel curled in a corner of her cage. Gothel kept her locked up here in the dark, only coming to toss in some stale bread and water or to use her hair.

"_flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_m-make the clock reverse_

_bring back what once was….mine." _She sang softly, causing her hair to glow faintly, illuminating her tear stained face.

Pascal curled by her foot, his scales a dull blue.

Rapunzel suddenly had an idea and weakly reached for a shard of glass lying nearby. She tested it by grabbing a lock of hair and cutting it off. As expected, the lock turned brown.

Gothel entered the prison and saw Rapunzel standing up, leaning against the wall holding a sharp shard of glass.

"You will _never_ use my hair again, Gothel! No one ever will!" Rapunzel growled, grabbing hold of her hair and holding the glass shard up to it.

Gothel stared in horror as she realized what Rapunzel was about to do.

The shard sliced through Rapunzel's hair.

"No!" Gothel screamed, beginning to turn into the old lady she truly was.

Gothel feel to the ground, leaving only a pile of dust on a dark cloak.

Rapunzel stared at the woman who had raised her. Hunger and thirst finally caught up to her and the princess fell on the hard floor.

Rapunzel's green eyes fluttered open and she realized she was laying in meadow. Tall grass and wildflowers waved above her and the sound of a creek could be heard nearby. A full moon shone softly upon her.

"Rise, Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring." The moonlight seemed to say.

Rapunzel got up looking around.

"Why am I here?" the Spirit asked.

"Because I have chosen you to be the Spirit of Springtime." The Moon told her.

"Where's Pascal?" Rapunzel asked.

As if on cue, Pascal leapt onto her shoulder. Flicking his tongue at her playfully as Rapunzel stroked his scales.

Then a young boy about her age appeared riding a large, midnight black dragon.

"Whoa, Toothless!" The boy exclaimed as the dragon, Toothless, came to a stop.

"Who are you?' Rapunzel asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, Spirit of Autumn." The brown haired boy said. "And you are?"

"Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring." Rapunzel replied.

**O~O~OO~O~OO~O~OO~OO~O~O~O  
**

**A/N: Whew! *wipes off forehead* How does that make up for the long wait? I tried to make it as long as possible. Hopefully this'll hold you until I update again. Who knows when that'll be. Review please!**


End file.
